5 sens
by lasurvolte
Summary: Cinq fics, sur cinq thèmes, pour du Arthur/Merlin. 1ère : "Deux corps, un même mouvement, deux personnes un même lien." 2ème : "Arthur veut révéler quelque chose à Merlin", 3ème "le dragon a peut-être tort", 4ème "moquerie", 5ème "lire dans les pensées"
1. Lien

**Titre : **Lien

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage =(

**Résumé :** Deux corps, un même mouvement, deux personnes un même lien.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **Arthur/Merlin

**Thème :** Mouvement

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 5 sens.

*************

Deux corps et un même mouvement. Un échange de regard. L'un sourit, l'autre se retient, mais leurs yeux disent la même chose. Bien sûr l'admettre c'est différent, ils vont parler d'amitié, de lien très fort. Pas plus, jamais, mais leurs cœurs eux savent ce qu'il en est.

Merlin confierait sa vie à Arthur. Arthur serait prêt à sacrifier la sienne pour Merlin. Ils ne sont plus prince et serviteur, et ils sont plus qu'amis, inutile de le nier.

Quand l'un s'éloigne, l'autre le suit, l'un regarde en arrière, il y voit l'autre derrière, toujours dans ce même mouvement, comme s'ils étaient des pantins accrochés au même fil.

D'ailleurs le dragon ne le répétait-t-il pas tout le temps à Merlin ? Une seule destinée pour eux deux.

Certes Arthur trouvait que Merlin parlait trop, tandis que le jeune enchanteur, lui, prenait souvent le prince pour un idiot arrogant et têtu. Pourtant quelque chose les reliait, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprennent réellement quoi.

Il n'y avait pas qu'eux pour s'en rendre compte, beaucoup de gens leur faisaient remarquer : « vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre ». Parce que personne n'était dupe, on voyait à quel point ils étaient liés, et ce à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Même Uther Pendragon, au fond de lui le savait, mais il fermait les yeux, refusant d'admettre quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire à l'idée toute faites qu'il s'est construit de son fils. Au pire, il pourrait toujours le marier plus vite à Morgana. Et envoyer Merlin dans une autre contrée, l'éloignant du prince. Il pourrait toujours faire ça, le moment venu, oui.

Cependant, est-ce que vraiment il réussirait à séparer Merlin et Arthur ? Cela restait à voir. Après tout il semblait impossible de séparer la face et le revers d'une pièce. Même éloignés l'un de l'autre, ils trouveraient certainement le moyen d'être ensembles, au moins par la pensée.

Mais ils n'y songent pas, à cette séparation. Ils ne veulent pas y songer. Pour l'instant, ils suivent juste leur chemin, sans se quitter des yeux. Arthur donne le plus de tâches possibles à Merlin, et celui-ci les exécute, tout en essayant de sauver la vie au prince quand il se met bêtement en danger. Laissant leurs pensés secrètes, pour combien de temps encore ?

Habillant son maître pour la nuit, le jeune serviteur le dévore des yeux, et Arthur s'en rend bien compte, puisqu'il lui rend ses regards. Alors pour combien de temps encore vont-ils tenir à se mentir ?

Merlin face à Arthur, qui se fixent. Et qui dans un même mouvement se reculent, alors que tout en eux hurlent l'envie de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Un soupire, une hésitation, et puis l'enchanteur quitte la pièce.

Arthur s'asseoit. Il se relève. Non, il ne doit pas paniquer, il doit juste faire comme d'habitude, ne pas regretter. Mais chaque pas que Merlin fait et qui les éloigne le tiraille. Tant bien lui que le serviteur d'ailleurs. Le prince se rassoit, regarde le mur en face de lui. Un mur, pas si haut que ça, pas si grand, le mur de sa chambre, si vide, si froid, mais pas si difficile à franchir. D'ailleurs, c'est un mur avec une porte.

Le blond se lève une nouvelle fois, faisant tomber sa chaise dans la précipitation, et quitte la pièce. Dans le couloir il rattrape Merlin, choppe son bras pour le retenir.

Il ouvre la bouche prêt à tout lui dire, pendant que le brun le regarde presque avide de l'entendre.

Et puis…

- Bonne nuit Merlin

Voilà les seuls mots qu'il ose dire. L'autre lui sourit, presque tristement.

- Bonne nuit Arthur.

Et dans un même mouvement ils se séparent, tandis que leur cœur s'éteint.

Un jour peut-être, un jour… Mais pour l'instant tous deux s'en vont dormir de leur côté.

Et dans leur rêve, laisseront leur désir causer, et s'avoueront enfin qu'ils s'aiment.

Fin.

L'autatrice : vive le Arthur/Merlin *O*


	2. Révélation de dernière seconde

**Titre : **Révélation de dernière seconde

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage =(

**Résumé :** Et si Merlin pour cette fois avait écouté le dragon… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, et Arthur voudrait lui avouer quelque chose.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **Arthur/Merlin

**Thème :** Mémoire

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 5 sens.

**Note2 :** ENORME SPOIL SUR L'EPISODE 8

*************

Le dragon l'avait prévenu, il y avait longtemps de ça certes, mais à cette époque il aurait dût l'écouter. Ne pas sauver l'enfant druide. Il aurait paru cruel sur le moment, mais aujourd'hui il n'en serait pas là.

Tremblant, pleurant, au dessus de son roi, se sentant complètement impuissant, il ressassait ce passé que désormais il ne pouvait plus changer.

- Merlin… Tu ne devrais pas pleurer.

- Mais Arthur… Tout est de ma faute.

Le blond, plus âgé maintenant, mais toujours aussi beau, malgré la blessure qui lui entaillait tout le corps, leva la main jusqu'à la joue de celui qui l'avait toujours soutenu et aidé, protégé, accompagné. Son serviteur, et surtout son ami.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Merlin.

- Mais c'était Mordred, et c'est à cause de moi s'il était en vie… Si ce jour là je l'avais laissé se faire prendre, alors … Aujourd'hui. ;.

Arthur lui sourit, et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Sa blessure le faisait horriblement souffrir, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que tout ça c'était la faute d'un fichu destin qui s'était bien moqué d'eux, mais certainement pas de celle de l'enchanteur.

- Arthur… Vous ne pouvez pas mourir, il vous reste tant de choses à accomplir.

Le blond toussa un grand coup, sans se départir de son sourire, et d'une voix rauque mais très faible, il dit :

- Il … Y a une seule chose… Que je n'ai pas encore… Accompli.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent, comment cela une seule chose ? Il lui restait tant à faire, tant de choses à vivre. Le brun, qui avait pas mal vieillit aussi mais était resté très charmant, fixait Arthur, espérant trouver une formule magique qui pourrait le guérir, mais rien ne lui venait. Il était responsable de son état, et il était incapable de le sauver.

- Ne… fronce pas… les sourcils … ça ne te va pas…

- Arthur, ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

Ce n'était jamais le moment, alors au bord de la mort le roi pouvait bien se le permettre, peu importe ce qu'en dirait Merlin.

Il toussa encore, plus fort que les fois précédentes, et recracha du sang. Bon, ça semblait être bientôt la fin. Et son ami qui pleurait, qui semblait chercher parmi ses pouvoirs de quoi le sauver.

- … Merlin…

- Cessez de parler, vous vous fatiguez.

- Tu te souviens… Du jour… Où tu m'as avoué… pour tes pouvoirs…

Oh oui ! Il s'en souvenait. Arthur était encore prince à cette époque, et il était partit dans une colère noire, accusant Merlin de sorcellerie, le menaçant même de le dénoncer à son père. Puis finalement après l'avoir traité de tous les noms qu'il connaissait et dont une noble personne pouvait se permettre, il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et ne lui avait donné qu'un seul ordre « Ne me cache plus jamais rien ». Et depuis ce jour l'enchanteur lui avait tout avoué… Enfin tout, sauf peut-être une toute petite chose qui trainait par là dans un coin poussiéreux de son cœur. Qui se recouvrait de toiles d'araignées, de saletés, et pourtant qui continuait à tellement briller qu'il semblait prendre toute la place.

Il n'avait pas jugé important de lui dire, il avait oublié qu'Arthur n'était pas immortel.

- Je… Dois… T'avouer…Aussi…

Le blond le regardait, il fallait qu'il trouve la force, qu'il ne meurt pas avant de lui avoir avoué, parce qu'il avait demandé à Merlin de toujours tout lui dire, et qu'il avait été le premier à lui mentir. D'ailleurs le premier à mentir à tout le monde en se mariant avec Gwen et encore plus en lui donnant un héritier. Mais un prince, un roi maintenant, avait des devoirs, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté, même pas pour ça…

Cependant maintenant, à bien y réfléchir, peut-être qu'il aurait dut. Et c'était aux dernières secondes de sa vie que ses mots franchirent ses lèvres.

- Je… t'aime… Merlin

Puis il ferma les yeux. Pour toujours. A jamais. Sans même laisser le temps au brun de comprendre le sens profond de cette phrase, sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre et de lui avouer que lui aussi. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle, ainsi penché sur le corps de son roi, non, de son ami, mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, tout était fini.

L'enterrement d'Arthur eut lieu à peine quelques jours plus tard, Gwen sanglotait, se consolant dans les bras de Lancelot qui était revenu pour faire partir des chevaliers de la cours d'Arthur, Morgana laissait également couler ses larmes, et le peuple tout entier pleurait la perte de cet être si cher à leur cœur, un grand roi.

Une seule personne ne pleurait pas, parce qu'il avait déjà trop pleuré et que ses yeux étaient aussi sec que son cœur. Merlin.

Bien sûr, il s'occuperait du fils d'Arthur, il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'un bon roi doit savoir, il le prendrait peut-être pour son neveu, ou même mieux pour son fils. Mais dans son cœur subsisterait à jamais le souvenir de celui qu'il avait aimé et qui l'aimait en retour. Gardant en mémoire pour toujours l'autre moitié de son âme.

Fin.

L'autatrice : beuheuheueheu T_T, j'ai tué Arthur !!!


	3. Y a des choses qu’on peut pas prévoir

**Titre :** Y a des choses qu'on peut pas prévoir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage =(

**Résumé :** Il y a des choses que personne ne peut prévoir, même pas les dragons, les druides, ou les dieux

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **Arthur/Merlin

**Thème :** Amour

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 5 sens.

*************

Il y a bien une chose que le dragon n'avait pas prévue. Pourtant la destinée d'Arthur et de Merlin il la connaissait de long en large, il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, comment l'un en utilisant la magie sauverait l'autre qui chercherait à lui rendre la pareil avec son épée. Bien sûr il savait qu'ils seraient liés, amis. Pourtant il n'avait pas imaginé que ça irait si loin, il semblait qu'Arthur et Merlin passaient entre les mailles de leur destin, pour s'approprier quelque chose qu'aucun livre ne racontait, que même les druides ignoraient. Qui n'aurait pas été surpris ? Morgana la première quand elle entra dans la chambre d'Arthur ce matin là, pour la quitter tout aussi vite, quelle mauvaise manie de rentrer chez les gens sans frapper.

On a beau écrire le destin des gens, leur dire ce qu'ils vont devenir, leur annoncer qu'ils n'ont, de toute manière, pas le choix, qu'on ne choisit pas sa destinée, que notre vie est écrite quelque part et que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Il y a peut-être un moyen d'y échapper. Sans même le savoir.

Juste parce qu'on rencontre des jolies yeux, un sourire attirant. Un caractère qui ne nous convient pas trop mal au final.

Et ce n'est pas un dragon, des druides, des dieux qui auraient pu prévoir ça. Personne. Même pas eux. Surtout pas eux.

Mais l'amour c'est comme ça, c'est bête, ça ne se prévoit pas, ça s'écrit pas à l'avance, ça vient comme ça alors qu'on ne regarde pas, ça traverse toutes les prédictions, ça se moque de ce que les gens disent, et ça s'installe bien au chaud au coin des âmes. Et quand on se rend compte de sa présence c'est trop tard.

Et Arthur et Merlin s'étaient laissés envahir. L'amour avait lié leurs mains, alors que leur cœur faisait les fous, et que leurs yeux jouaient les timides s'évitant un peu, et puis plus du tout. Alors leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées sans savoir qu'elles se cherchaient. Baiser qui avait duré, qui s'était transformé, qui les avait conduit dans le lit du prince.

Lit où Morgana les avait trouvés, alors qu'ils dormaient nus l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, un sourire peint sur leur visage.

Et à bas les destinés prescrites et les idées toutes faites.

L'amour c'est bête, alors ça leur allait bien à ces deux idiots.

Fin.

L'autatrice : plus joyeuse que la deuxième, et plus marshmallow que la première ! Mais toujours pas d'aventure, voilà encore que des sentiments t_t !!


	4. Entre moqueries et baisers

**Titre :** Entre moqueries et baisers

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage =(

**Résumé :** Arthur aime bien se moquer de Merlin, et même si Merlin déteste ça, il aime bien être le serviteur d'Arthur.

**Genre : **One-shot

**Couple : **Arthur/Merlin

**Thème :** Rire

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 5 sens.

*************

Ce crétin d'Arthur aimait rire. Mais juste pour se moquer des autres. Et surtout de lui, Merlin. Et franchement s'il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs devant lui, il lui mettrait les genoux à terre et en profiterait pour se venger en rigolant très très fort.

Bon s'il était en colère c'est juste parce que cet enfoiré l'avait humilié devant la cours en lui prouvant qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour l'épée et qu'il était à peine bon pour les corvées. Quoi qu'Arthur ait connu bien plus doué que lui, et qu'au final Merlin n'était qu'un bon à rien.

Du coup le magicien ronchonnait en habillant le prince, il faisait la tête, ça se voyait immédiatement puisqu'il était moins bavard que d'habitude et Arthur le fixait d'un air amusé. C'était tellement facile d'enquiquiner Merlin au final qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

- Merlin arrête de faire la tête

- Je ne fais pas la tête

- Bien sûr que si, il est rare que tu sois si silencieux, j'en conclue que tu fais la tête.

Le brun leva ses yeux bleus et fixa le prince d'un air mécontent :

- A qui la faute ?

- Allez c'était juste une blague, et c'est vrai que tu es le pire serviteur qu'on puisse avoir

- Et bien dans ce cas là choisissez un autre serviteur

- Je n'ai pas envie

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toi tu me fais bien rire.

Merlin poussa un soupire et finit de boutonner la chemise d'Arthur :

- Bien sûr, suis-je bête, je vous fais rire. Et bien moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Tu veux donc cesser d'être mon serviteur ?

Le blond lui souriait d'un air provocateur, et l'enchanteur eut une soudaine envie de l'envoyer voler plus loin à coup de regard magique. Mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Arthur. D'abord parce qu'il devait surveiller ce crétin de prince qui avait le don de se mettre dans des situations pas possible, et puis aussi parce que même s'il l'énervait par moment, il n'arrivait pas à se passer de lui.

- Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question.

- Je te l'ordonne pourtant.

- Vous avouerez que cet ordre est complètement stupide

- Et bien après tout je m'adresse à un crétin

Merlin poussa un soupir exaspéré et répondit à la question avec un ton énervé :

- Non je ne veux pas cessez d'être votre serviteur, mais quand vous me parlez comme ça j'ai très envie de vous frappez.

Arthur eut l'air moqueur, il savait bien que le brun n'arriverait pas à le toucher, et même si ça arrivait ce n'était pas avec sa force qu'il allait lui faire bien mal. Mais il reprit un visage sérieux.

- C'est bien Merlin, je suis content de savoir que tu veux continuer à travailler pour moi.

- Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de votre ennuie.

- Et bien sûr tu restes modeste

- C'est vous qui avez dis le premier que je vous faisais rire

- C'est vrai. Bien cette discussion est terminée, va donc nettoyer les écuries !

Merlin acquiesça et sortit de la pièce pour aller faire ses corvées. Cinq minutes plus tard le prince le rejoignait.

- Qu'est ce que vous désirez ?

- Rien, je regarde si tu fais bien ton boulot.

- Je le ferai mieux si vous ne trainez pas dans mes jambes.

Arthur haussa les épaules, alla s'asseoir sur une botte de foin dans le coin et fixa Merlin qui essayait de ne pas faire attention à lui. Mais au bout de quelques temps le magicien se tourna vers le prince :

- Dites vous allez rester encore longtemps ?

- Autant de temps que je voudrai

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

- Autres choses à faire, sûrement oui, mais mieux non.

- Vous attendez que je fasse une erreur pour vous moquez ?

- Non, je te regarde c'est tout.

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

- Vous me regardez ?

- Je te regarde.

- Et vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

- Bien sûr, fais ton travail et arrête de poser des questions.

Le brun obéit, mais sentant le regard brulant du prince sur lui il finit par s'arrêter de nouveau :

- Dites moi ce que vous faites vraiment ici ?

- Je me demandais, Merlin, pourquoi tiens tu donc à rester mon serviteur ?

- Parce que je dois vous protégez.

Arthur éclata de rire :

- Toi ? Me protéger ?

- Je vous ai déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois

Le blond fit la moue :

- Possible. Je t'ai aidé plusieurs fois moi aussi.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu restes à faire mes corvées juste pour me protéger ?

Merlin soupira puis finit par avouer :

- Et puis parce que je suis bien avec vous.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Arthur se moque de nouveau, mais celui-ci resta silencieux, son visage plus sérieux que jamais.

- Voyons voir Merlin, est ce que tu ferais tout ce que je te demande ?

- Dans la mesure du possible, je pense que oui.

Le prince se leva alors, et s'approcha de son serviteur avec un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Dans ce cas… J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

Le brun plissa le front, un peu inquiet :

- Quoi donc ?

- Je voudrais que, quoi que je fasse maintenant, tu ne me détestes pas.

- Euh… Bien, je pense que ça sera facile.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Merlin se pinça les lèvres, de plus en plus soucieux.

- Vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Ca !

Alors Arthur passa une main derrière la nuque de son serviteur et l'attirant vers lui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Merlin en resta complètement choqué, il ne pensa même pas à se débattre. Voilà que son prince était entrain de l'embrasser, c'était incompréhensible. Quand Arthur se recula, Merlin resta paralysé.

- Tiens ta promesse, ne me déteste pas.

Sur ces derniers mots le blond quitta l'écurie et laissa sa victime continuer ses corvées. Le sorcier demeura debout sans bouger encore quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait se passer n'était pas un rêve. C'était la réalité. Sur le coup, de colère, il continua ses corvées en lançant les bottes de foins dans tous les sens. Ensuite, son énervement céda la place à des interrogations. Pourquoi ce débile de prince avait-il fait un truc pareil ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Et Pourquoi ? Finalement il passa dans un état d'apathie total. Ca lui était égal, tant pis, il allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et puis c'est tout. En dernier lieu il se mit à réfléchir plus sérieusement. Okay Arthur l'avait embrassé, si ce n'était pas pour se moquer de lui, cela voulait sûrement dire qu'il l'aimait. Maintenant est-ce que lui-même Merlin pouvait rendre ses sentiments au blond ? C'était une question plutôt difficile.

Il n'avait même jamais pensé à aimer… Un autre garçon. C'est sûr qu'il appréciait Arthur, même quand celui-ci était des plus énervants, qu'il se sentait bien avec lui, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Le magicien finit de nettoyer l'écurie et décida d'aller voir Arthur, pour régler le problème.

Il arriva dans la chambre du prince, et frappa.

- Je peux vous parlez ?

- Bien sûr Merlin, que veux-tu ?

- Vous m'avez embrassez et vous vous demandez ce que je veux ?

- T'en as mis du temps avant de réagir.

- J'étais choqué

Arthur sembla triste d'un coup :

- Mais tu ne me détestes pas n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

- C'est ce que je t'avais demandé. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Merlin se sentit déçu en entendant ça, comme si il avait envie que ça se reproduise. Il s'approcha donc du prince, il ne connaîtrait ses réels sentiments qu'en essayant, c'est pour cette raison qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Arthur, plus délicatement que celui-ci auparavant.

Il n'arriva plus à s'en décoller. La première fois avait été plus violente, mais là ils échangeaient des baisers d'une douceur agréable, et l'envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais scotchait Merlin au sol, dans les bras d'Arthur.

Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Certainement. En tout cas il était sûr qu'il ferait tout pour garder le prince pour lui, et pour que ce genre de trucs se reproduisent. Même si pour cela il devrait mettre sa vie en jeu.

A la fin de leur étreinte, Arthur le regarda les joues légèrement rouges, puis finalement éclata de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ainsi ?

- Toi bien sûr, tu es incroyable. Tu n'as honte de rien. Venir embrasser ainsi un membre de la famille royale.

- Cela ne vous a pas dérangé.

- Pas le moins du monde, j'aime ton audace.

- Je pourrais parler de la votre.

- Tu n'es qu'un serviteur.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot.

Le blondinet ne s'offusqua pas et serra Merlin contre lui.

- Tu m'amuses, c'est bien pour ça que je t'aime.

Le brun se laissa faire, trouvant les bras d'Arthur très protecteur.

- Vous avouez aimer votre serviteur le moins doué que vous ayez rencontré.

- C'est exact.

- Vos goûts sont étranges.

- Parles moi donc des tiens.

- Il se peut que… J'ai un faible pour les idiots royaux.

Arthur sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et relâcha Merlin.

- Sur ce, il te reste encore quelques corvées…

Et il énonça à son serviteur tout le travail qui lui restait à accomplir, tout en rigolant intérieurement devant le visage décomposé du brun…

Ca c'était sûr, ces deux là ne risquaient pas de s'ennuyer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : mouahahaha ça fait du bien d'écrire sur ce petit couple, ils sont tellement mimi !!


	5. Lire dans les pensées

**Titre :** lire dans les pensées

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage =(

**Résumé :** Arthur a eut le coup de foudre pour Merlin dès la première fois, mais il préfère le cacher. Ah si seulement il pouvait lire dans ses pensées

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **Arthur/Merlin

**Thème :** Pensée

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 5 sens.

*************

Ca avait été un coup de foudre. Dès leur première rencontre. Sa répartie, sa manière de ne pas avoir peur, de ne pas baisser les yeux. Il lui avait immédiatement plu, et c'est pour ça que la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait cherché, titillé, provoqué, espérant ainsi marquer ses pensées, voulant à tout prix garder un lien avec ce garçon.

Bien sûr quand on est prince, y vaut mieux s'occuper de son peuple ou d'une jolie fille à aimer, plutôt que d'un garçon, non noble qui plus est. C'est pourquoi Arthur enfouit immédiatement ces pensées bizarres au plus profond de lui.

Mais que le garçon lui sauve la vie, n'allait rien arranger, et encore moins que son père fasse de lui son serviteur.

Arthur pouvait bien nier, encore et encore, Merlin était toujours là, à ses côtés, et chaque fois ses mensonges devenaient plus pesants, plus lourds.

Des fois il aurait aimé ne pas être prince, ne pas être homme non plus. Pourquoi pas une jolie jeune femme servante comme Gwen par exemple ? Quoi que l'idée de tout à coup être une fille lui hérissait quand même le poil, ça serait trop bizarre d'être soudainement affublé d'une poitrine.

Mais s'il n'avait pas eu de rang, alors il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup à perdre. Il lui aurait suffit de dire à Merlin ses sentiments, de se faire jeter et on en causait plus. Là c'était son honneur, sa famille, la royauté même qui était en jeu. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se prendre un râteau.

Sa relation imaginaire avec Merlin ne resterait donc que dans ses pensées. Son père l'aurait sûrement chassé ou tué s'il avait pu lire ce qui se cachait dans sa tête. S'il avait pu comprendre que le plus grand désir d'Arthur n'était pas de lui succéder, mais d'embrasser Merlin jusqu'à plus soif.

Si le brun s'en était douté, pas de doute qu'il aurait fuit de dégoût, ou d'horreur, ou même des deux à la fois. Et Arthur se serait retrouvé avec un autre serviteur, sûrement moins intéressant, sûrement moins beau.

Là il ne pouvait rien faire, mais au moins il pouvait profiter de la vue. Du sourire. Des yeux. Et des paroles. Il suivrait ce type jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. D'ailleurs s'était pas pour rien qu'il avait tout fait pour lui sauver la vie lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé empoisonné, ou qu'il l'avait suivit jusqu'à son village quand Merlin avait parlé de le quitter. S'en était de même pour la fois où il avait bu la boisson empoisonné à la place du serviteur, pour la dernière épreuve de la licorne.

Il ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir, vivre sans lui aurait été trop ennuyant.

Mais vivre avec lui sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher comme il le désirait, s'était une torture.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que l'objet de ses désirs avait à peu près les mêmes pensées. Comme quoi des fois il suffirait qu'on puisse lire dans la tête de l'autre pour ne pas se rater.

A la place ils se cherchaient de loin, s'espéraient, mais ne se jetaient jamais à l'eau.

Puis le désir prit trop de place, l'envie devint trop forte, et sans même s'en rendre compte, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre d'Arthur, au beau milieu d'une discussion sans sens, ils se retrouvaient à s'embrasser comme s'ils allaient se dévorer.

Arthur en fut satisfait, sa vie de prince n'en devint que plus intéressante et mystérieuse. Embrasser en secret un autre homme, même pas noble, sous le nez de son père qui ne se doutait de rien, et même de tous les autres d'ailleurs, mettait du piment dans sa vie. C'est ainsi que les deux garçons cachèrent leur relation à tous et menèrent une vie sympathique d'amour et de secrets.

Sans même avoir besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'pas bien folichon, mais bon ils sont mignons quand même.


End file.
